<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pen Pals VI by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804263">Pen Pals VI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, AoKagaKuro (implied), Blood Drinking (Implied), Brotherly Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Food, Implied Sexual Content, KiKasa (implied), Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Vampires, food (mentioned), talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Kagami said through a mouthful of beef and cheese, “how’s it going?”</p>
<p>Well, this was the first time Himuro had stepped out of his bedroom in nearly a week. But he couldn’t say that. Normally, he was shameless about his conquests -- Kagami looked adorable when he was flustered -- but he didn’t want to focus on that. There was something else he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>“Going great,” Himuro answered. “How’s school?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himuro Tatsuya &amp; Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pen Pals VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love writing Himuro teasing Kagami~ Their relationship is so fun. And jealous Murasakibara (and Aomine) is also fun, hehe~</p>
<p>This takes place about a week after Uncrowned.</p>
<p>Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Himuro ached all over. Every muscle was sore. His skin was littered with bite marks, some having faded more than others and a few still fresh. A vampire’s saliva would heal them, of course. But it did take a bit of time. And Murasakibara had monopolized all of Himuro’s over the last few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly a week? Maybe. It was hard to tell. Himuro hadn’t left their room, had barely left their bed during that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been scary, being kidnapped by Takao -- even if he wasn’t himself or able to control his actions -- and then being held captive by those super powerful Originals. Thankfully, Himuro had escaped unscathed, rescued by his Atsushi and another Original named Kiyoshi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it had been rather harrowing, but he was fine. Completely fine. They hadn’t touched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even so, since that night, his lover had not let him out of his sight. Holding him captive in his own way. Not that Himuro was complaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, his hips hurt. And the skin of his neck, wrists, and inner thighs still tingled from Murasakibara’s bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His oversized, vampirical lover had, at some point, stocked their room with water and a seemingly endless amount of snacks. Although he could eat them -- and did on occasion -- Murasakibara usually offered them to Himuro. And then later fed on him, of course. But now the snacks weren’t just for fun experimentation. They had been Himuro’s only source of sustenance for the past week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Murasakibara had been thoughtful enough to include a few jars of pickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Himuro needed to get out of the room and get some fresh air. Even if that just meant tiptoeing down to the kitchen for a lunch date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night before, when Murasakibara had gone to their en suite to prepare a bath while Himuro lay spent and boneless, Himuro managed to fish his phone out of the bedside drawer and text Kagami. They’d reunited after the whole kidnapping ordeal, but they hadn’t had a proper conversation since and he really missed his ‘little’ brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, there was something Himuro wanted to discuss with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro had only received a response earlier that morning, but they’d agreed to meet for a late lunch today. Even though Himuro would not be able to go over to Kagami’s apartment like usual -- he wasn’t sure how long Murasakibara’s nap would be -- Kagami promised to come over after his practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Murasakibara was dead to the world. Or undead to the world, as it were. He was fast asleep, face-down, with one arm and one leg thrown protectively over Himuro. He was heavy, but Himuro was nothing if not resilient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, as resilient as he was, his lover had been downright insatiable the last few days. Even when he was allowed to leave their bed, it was Murasakibara who carried him to the bath or to brush his teeth or for anything else -- that was still embarrassing as hell and Himuro would rather not remember it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As carefully as he could, Himuro rolled out from underneath Murasakibara’s long limbs, barely catching himself before he tipped over the edge of the mattress and onto the floor. He wanted to take a shower, but his legs were not cooperating. In fact, it took him a few times to stand up straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps ‘insatiable’ had been an understatement, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro sighed and bit back a whimper as he limped over to their bathroom. He could at least wash his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Face washed and dressed in clean clothes, Himuro hobbled down the steps to the first floor. He still had some time before Kagami showed up, so he figured he’d get started on lunch. Since coming to Japan, it had always been Kagami who’d cooked for them and Himuro wanted to return the favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could even reach the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Himuro frowned, but made his way back in that direction. His legs were starting to feel less like gelatin, so that made the trip a bit easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and couldn’t help but smile. “Taiga,” he greeted Kagami. It felt like he hadn’t seen him in ages. “You’re early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. Practice finished earlier than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s no problem,” he said. “I just haven’t started on lunch yet, is all.” He stepped to the side to let Kagami in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help, then,” Kagami said with a grin, which faltered when Himuro moved to close the door. “Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Himuro blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re limping,” Kagami pointed out with a frown. “I didn’t think you’d gotten hurt--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that,” Himuro interrupted, his face growing warm. “Oh, you know, just, uh, residual side effects, all that.” He ushered Kagami in, pressing his palms against his back and pushing him toward the kitchen. “So, how about some burgers, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made quick work of it. They both knew their way around a kitchen and worked well together, after all. So, within the hour, they had feast fit for a king. Well, if that king ate burgers, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kagami said through a mouthful of beef and cheese, “how’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, this was the first time Himuro had stepped out of his bedroom in nearly a week. But he couldn’t say that. Normally, he was shameless about his conquests -- Kagami looked adorable when he was flustered -- but he didn’t want to focus on that. There was something else he wanted to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going great,” Himuro answered. “How’s school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good,” Kagami replied. “I got my absences excused.” He paused then. “Are you doing your online classes again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro cleared his throat. He’d meant to transfer his credits and finish his remaining year in Tokyo. But he hadn’t gotten around to it, so, in the meantime, he’d been attending his old school virtually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But sometimes he forgot to account for the time change and, well… Murasakibara distracted him. And he certainly hadn’t gotten anything done this week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to start back up on Monday,” he promised. “Don’t you have a game coming up?” He changed the subject. “I’m surprised your captain let you leave early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kagami replied, taking another bite. “Izuki-senpai just stopped us in the middle of drills. Not sure why.” He shrugged. “But he kept looking toward the upper windows.” He swallowed. “I didn’t see anything, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro rubbed his chin. That was odd. He’d only met Izuki during their time in the Originals’ custody, so he didn’t know him very well. But his vision was very good, so he must have seen something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A buzz interrupted Himuro’s train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Kagami reached into his pocket and fumbled to unlock his phone with a burger in his other hand. “It’s Aomine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Himuro urged, finally digging into his own sandwich -- extra pickles, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kagami answered. “No, I’m over at Akashi’s.” He snorted. “No, lunch with Tatsuya.” There was a pause. “I told you about it this morning.” Kagami sighed. “No, I don’t know how long I’ll be.” He shot Himuro an apologetic glance. “Tonight?” He chewed on his lower lip. “But we were just there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but there was nothing else going on. However, before he could put two and two together, Kagami bid his boyfriend farewell and hung up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Kagami said. “I swear, that Aho is addicted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addicted?” Himuro blinked, not following. “To what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kagami flushed, his cheeks turning bright pink. “There’s this new club he and Kuroko keep dragging me to,” he said. “It’s fun and all, but I think he’s way too into it, ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro perked up. And he watched in real time as Kagami realized his mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Tatsuya--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A club?” he asked. “Taiga, you went clubbing? Voluntarily?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami threw his head back with a groan. “I told you they dragged me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” Himuro placated him. “So, what kind of club is it? You said you’ve been a few times? Including last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Kagami slumped forward. “It’s this vampire club that just opened up,” he said. “They’ve got a pretty cool drink menu and the music isn’t bad, when you’re by the bar, at least.” Kagami pursed his lips, then, like he was unsure if he could continue. “And they’ve got this wristband system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro raised his brows, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. “A wristband system?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Kagami cleared his throat. “Red means you’re just there to check the place out, Orange means you’re taken. Yellow means you’re open, but there was, like, an asterisk with a full novel written by that option,” he said with a shake of his head. “And then green means you’re free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Free?” Himuro hummed. “Just what kind of club is this...exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami’s face turned bright red, nearly rivalling his hair. “I told you, it’s a vampire club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro  sat back, cocking his head to the side. “Then why is your face so flushed, Taiga?” He was good at this. Getting his little brother to fess up. It was like a game. After all, he’d learned from the best. Alex could get someone to confess to a crime they didn’t commit. “Oh, Taiga!” Himuro gasped, placing a hand on his chest in mock indignation. “Is this a sex club?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No!” Kagami shouted, looking around the empty kitchen before lowering his voice. “It’s a vampire club, I said! They don’t have sex there. They just bite you!” Then he paled, once again realizing he’d said too much. “Shit. Tatsuya--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A club where vampires bite humans in public…” Himuro wished they’d had those back in L.A. He would have been there every night, a green wristband on his arm. But he was taken now, wasn’t he? Happily, of course. “So,” he said, a smirk curling his lips. “My baby brother has been hitting up this club and letting his boyfriend bite him in front of everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami’s face was nearly purple now. Adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatsuya--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, Taiga.” He clicked his tongue. “I didn’t think you were an exhibitionist--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatsuya, damn it!” Kagami barked, burying his face in his hands, the remainder of his burger forgotten. “It’s not like that.” He gulped. “Well, I mean, it is...sort of...but…” He groaned again. “Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was pretty rude. Himuro crossed his arms over his chest. “You knew there was a hip vampire club where I could let Atsushi feed on me in public and you were going to keep it a secret?” He frowned. “It’s like you don’t even know me, Taiga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kagami peeked over the tips of his fingers. “It’s because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatsu-chiiiiiin…” Mursakibara’s voice drifted into the kitchen. “What’s all this noise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Right. Vampires and their super hearing. “Ah, sorry about that, Atsushi.” He flashed his lover a brilliant smile. “Did we wake you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn.” Murasakibara loped over, wrapping his arms around Himuro and resting his chin on the top of his head. “Kaga-chin is here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It had been a while since our last lunch date,” Himuro answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arms around him stiffened. “Date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro rolled his eyes. “Atsushi...don’t make me repeat myself.” Murasakibara’s jealous streak was cute and all. But when would he get it through his thick skull that Himuro and Kagami were brothers and only saw each other as such? “Oh, but if you wanted to take me on a proper date,” he segued, “Taiga was telling me about this new club that opened up nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murasakibara relaxed a bit. “A club?” He lowered his head so his chin was on Himuro’s shoulder. “Oh, the one Mine-chin messaged about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was news to Himuro. He craned his neck to face Murasakibara. “You mean you knew about it?” A slow shrug was all he got in response. “Atsushi, do you dislike me that much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, a reaction. Murasakibara pulled back, mouth agape and eyes wide. “No! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tatsu-chin!” He looked both surprised and a little miffed. It was cute. Not in the way that Himuro thought his little brother was cute. But in the ‘want to nip the tip of his nose before pressing their lips together and devouring him whole’ kind of cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love?” Kagami breathed from across the table, so quietly, Himuro almost didn’t catch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes. After everything that happened, Mursakibara had taken Himuro upstairs and checked to make sure he hadn’t been injured before telling him how worried he’d been. How he would have crushed everyone and himself if Himuro had been hurt. And then, once they’d finished their third or fourth round, Murasakibara had said those three little words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were mumbled, barely making it out of his mouth, accompanied by a glob of drool that pooled on his pillow as he teetered between consciousness and the siren call of slumber. But they were out there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the second time. And Murasakibara was certainly wide awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that discussion was for another time. Like when they weren’t in the kitchen with Kagami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what say we all go tonight?” Himuro suggested, catching them both off guard. “After all, Aomine and Kuroko want to go again. Why don’t we join them, Atsushi?” He twisted around in his chair, lifting a hand to caress Murasakibara’s jaw. “Don’t you want to take me out onto the dance floor, all eyes on us as you sink your fangs into me?” he purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murasakibara’s eyes darkened. “Tatsu-chin would like that,” he said, voice raspy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Atsushi would like it, too,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still sitting here!” Kagami called from across the table, but he was busying himself with finishing his burger. Himuro chose to ignore him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Atsushi,” he said, letting his voice slip into something a bit more breathy. “Won’t you take me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Tatsu-chin wants to go…” Murasakibara drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hook. Line. Sinker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Himuro didn’t even fish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Himuro said, grabbing Murasakibara’s cheeks and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll need something to wear, though. Do you think Kise might have something?” He turned back to face Kagami. “Sorry to cut our lunch date short, but I’ll see you tonight, Taiga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...Tatsuya!” Kagami gaped, but Himuro was already out of his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he’d forgotten that his legs had been rendered pretty much useless until about an hour earlier. And sitting down had returned them to their previous dormancy. Himuro let out a strangled squawk as his legs gave out, sending him pitching forward. Thankfully, Murasakibara easily caught him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, Atsushi,” Himuro said, righting himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatsu-chin, if you’re not feeling up to it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even,” Himuro threatened, a bright smile on his face. “We’re going if you have to carry me.” He gave Murasakibara’s cheek a pat. “Now, I’m going to see if I can pry Kise off of Kasamatsu-san long enough to lend me something decent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Absently, Himuro noticed Murasakibara and Kagami exchange glances. But he was too hyped up. He hadn’t been clubbing in ages. And this one sounded awesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had meant to talk to Kagami about something a bit more serious. Something he hadn’t even had the courage to bring up to Murasakibara yet. But it was just as well. This was their first time hanging out since Himuro’s kidnapping. But it wouldn’t be the last. Hangout. Not kidnapping. So, he was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro would just have to bring up the matter of Turning later on. Besides, it wasn’t like there was a time limit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Himuro spared his brother a wave before making the long trek up the stairs -- leaning heavily on the handrail the entire time. He was fine and didn’t need help, Atsushi, thank you very much -- in order to acquire appropriate clothing for the evening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, my goodness! Imagine AoKagaKuro and MuraHimu at the vamp club! I mean, I'm imagining it.<br/>Too bad Himuro didn't get a chance to bring up his potential Turning. But maybe it's better if he doesn't rush into it.</p>
<p>As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr <a href="https://jubesy.tumblr.com">@jubesy</a> or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>